


Secret Communication

by amanda_jolene



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_jolene/pseuds/amanda_jolene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Finn and Rae's secret mode of communication get started?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Communication

He just wants a moment of her time.

It’s the night after his Gran’s funeral and he’s at the pub with his mates and he only wants her to pay attention to him the way she did at the sexy party when they were side by side on her bed. Archie’s bangin’ on about some new band and he’s got all of her attention and Finn has just fucking had it (if they aren’t together, then Arch needs to be a gentleman and step aside). 

If Finn were a lesser lad (and Archie wasn’t his best mate), he’d tell Rae about the string of broken hearts Archie has trailing from his bag of tricks (not that Finn doesn’t have his own string). Girls who come out on the other side of their date with the lad looking hollow eyes and unsure of themselves. But he just pulls some money out of his wallet, slides it towards Archie and says, “Be a lad, Archer, and get us a round?” 

He has a chance to get her attention but Chop calls out, “Raemundo, what about a rave?” She’s lost to him again and he can only look pathetically on as everyone has their chance to talk to her except for him and then Archie’s back and they pick up their conversation.

“We should go to the record store this week and see if they have it,” Archie finishes. 

Finn is staring at her as if he can will her to say no. Don’t go because remember last time when he stood you up? When you said no to another shot? 

But she nods and says yeah, sure, whatever and Finn suddenly isn’t sure what he’s feeling but it’s nothing useful. He tries to shake the feeling off because Rae is just a girl that he hasn’t known very long (and he doesn’t know her that well) and Archie’s been his best mate since they were kids, but the thoughts sound wrong in his head and make his bones ache because Archie is his mate but Rae isn’t just some girl (he’s already thinking of her as his girl in his head because he wouldn’t write just any girl a love letter or make them a mix tape).

“What about it then, mate?”

Finn blinks in confusion at Chop. “Huh?” 

“The rave, mate, the rave. Are you in?” 

Finn shrugs, not really feeling in particular way about anything at the moment (it’s a lie because he’s sad about his Gran and confused about what’s going on with his gut when he thinks about Rae but he’s a 17 year old boy and shutting down is just easier). “Dunno.” 

“Come on, now!” And then Chop is on about the rave and how great it will be and he has to go because it has to be the six of them, the gang. Finn lets him rattle on and rolls a cigarette. He’s torn between listening to his lads (Archer has joined the conversation) trying to convince him to come to the rave and trying to hear what the girls were saying (mostly to see when they would shut up so he could just say something, anything to Rae) but he’s half-way through his cigarette and there’s no end in sight for either conversation. 

His hand is flat on her thigh before he knows what he’s doing. Fuck. The fuck are you doing? He thinks. Her leg jerks, knee hitting the top of the table. “You alright?” Chloe asks.

“Um, yeah.” She doesn’t look at him and he’s still not sure what the hell game his brain is playing at but his fingers start moving, tracing a pattern on her tights. 

H-I. 

And then his hand is back on the table, joining his other to roll another cigarette. It’s a dare, he knows it is. A dare to touch each other without it being anything real, to keep it at that level and maintain order and talk when there’s chaos. To have a secret between them.

H-I. 

He fights a smile, takes a swig of his beer. He doesn’t want to appear too eager, but his fingers are already singing the praises of the yield of her skin and he’s back at it, carefully watching his friends.

R-A-V-E-?

M-A-Y-B-E

“So what about it, then?” Chop demands. 

“Maybe,” he tells him, watching the corners of Rae’s mouth lift. 

O-N-L-Y-I-N-I-F-Y-O-U-A-R-E

What he really wants to say is ‘let’s be a team’ but he’s got time to get to that.


End file.
